Anime is real
by Skye Silverwing
Summary: After the Monsters escaped the Underground, the world spread out before them, but perhaps there are aspects of this new world, and the Child that fell from it, that they never expected to be true.


"Anime is real."

By Skye Silverwing

The Sun was beginning to sink down toward the Horizon as Frisk lead the leaders of the Underground out onto one of the ridges that ringed Mount Ebbot. The light still stung her eyes after days spent underground with only bioluminescent flora and crystals for light.

Asgore smiled at her. "Frisk, I know it is asking much of you, but would you be willing to serve as our Ambassador to the humans?" he asked.

Frisk sighed, and then nodded. The Monster race would need all of the help it could get when it came to overcoming the racial tensions that were bound to arise. Fortunately, she was perfectly positioned to help with that.

As the others chatted idly, a sound reached Frisk's ears, and she stiffened slightly, glancing out of the corner of her eye. There it was. The tell-tale blur in the shadows. She sighed. She had honestly hoped that it would not come to this so quickly. It would have been nice to prepare her friends a little better for the way things were on the surface.

"Undyne, can I borrow one of your spears, real quick?" She asked.

The urgency in her voice must have shown, because the Fish woman did not even hesitate to slide one of the blue weapons into her hand. It is also possible that she had sensed it as well, since she summoned another spear almost immediately, dropping into a guard stance.

Frisk brought the spear to bear just in time to intercept the flash of steel as she whirled the spear to knock a half dozen shuriken from the air that had been bound for her friends. She glanced over at them, happy to find that, of all of them, only Alphys and Papyrus seemed to be surprised.

Frisk took a step forward toward the shadow that the blades had emerged from and called out. "Enough of this." She called. "Show yourself, Tsunade!"

A moment later, a human woman easily twice Frisk's age, dressed in black clothing, appeared in front of her, kneeling. "My apologies, Princess Frisky." Tsunade said, "I was not aware that these… things… were under your protection."

Frisk glared at the ninja that had been tasked with guarding her life since her birth. "Tsunade, what are you doing here?" she asked. "I ordered you not to follow me."

"She is here on my orders, Daughter."

Frisk froze and looked up, staring at the woman in the bright kimono now stepping from the shadows with her own retinue of Ninja. She felt the surprise from her friends behind her, as this time, only Sans seemed to have sensed the new presence.

"Mother." The word came unbidden to Frisk's lips, in a combination of awe and fear as her mother's presence washed over her, making it hard to think. She gritted her teeth and firmed up her footing.

The woman's catlike ears perked up, and she smiled faintly at the child's defiance. "I knew the moment that you left." She said simply. "It was no trouble to dispatch your ninja to track you… and I admit, I was rather displeased to find that you had descended into the Mountain. Now, come away from those Monsters so that we can deal with them."

Frisk stared at her mother for a long moment, fighting the desire that built up within her to do as her mother commanded. She felt herself beginning to shift, but then she glanced back at her friends behind her. Thinking of them, their freedom, their friendship, their love…

It filled her with DETERMINATION.

"Mother." She said simply, "I ask that my friends be allowed to live outside of the Underground."

The Queen almost seemed taken aback by the strength in Frisk's voice. "You're… Friends?" she queried, "Frisky, these are Monsters. Vile Undead and horrible Beasts. They are many things, but certainly not Friends. Step away from them."

Frisk took another step forward, feeling her confidence building as she did. "You only say that because they are immune to your power." She spat. "The power to control someone's mind is something that you have abused for so long that you have forgotten what it was like before you merely needed to think about controlling someone to make them do your bidding."

The Queen's confidence faltered and the ninja around her blinked. She took an involuntary step back and focused harder on Frisk. "W-What are you doing?" she said, "I said STEP AWAY."

Frisk was now walking directly toward her mother at a steady pace with her friends close behind her. "Queen Mew Mew, I forgive you for all that you have done to me." Frisk said formally, "But you have threatened my friends, and I cannot allow you to do that."

Queen Mew Mew stared at her daughter in disbelief, she took a step back shocked that her powers had failed so totally to control the mind of her daughter. "Stay away from me!" she demanded, and then tripped, falling to the ground.

Frisk stepped up to her mother and placed both hands on the older woman's cheeks. "I am sorry." She said, and then she pressed her lips to her forehead. "Just stop." She said.

The light faded from Mew Mew's eyes as her daughter's command settled on her mind, crushing all resistance with pure determination. "Yes… my daughter…" she said, her voice dull and distant.

Frisk instinctually felt Toriel behind her, and turned and flung herself into her Goat Mom's arms.

Undyne looked at Frisk, and the Ninjas, and the now dull-eyed aged up form of what must have, at one point, been Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. She then voiced the question that was on everyone's mind. "Frisk, what the hell is going on?"

Frisk sighed, and turned back to Undyne at sighed. "I told you before, Undyne." She said, "Anime is Real."

Alphys fainted.


End file.
